Not Going to America?
by ArtFreak101
Summary: You ever wonder why in the series the gang rarely ever leave Japan?


DISCLAIMER: I own it all! All of it I say! Except for maybe Yu-Yu Hakusho… and a few other odds and ends.

This story is just a passing thought. Remembering all the crossovers and fan fictions where the gang go to good old U.S.A. In the series did you even wonder why they rarely left Japan?

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Yusuke whistled with his hands in his pockets as he strolled into the offices of Spirit World. It had been quiet the past few weeks and he was hoping a case would come up soon.

Hearing pieces of a conversation in Koenma's office, he pocked his head into the office door and smiled. It wasn't a nice smile.

"A demonic cult in Ohio?" Koenma looked away from the Ogre holding paperwork and into the crystal ball sitting on his desk.

The King Yemma Jr. sucked on his pacifier thoughtfully before looking back at the Ogre. "Get the necessary paperwork. I'll call some people. The number of humans cultivates acquired is disquieting. Take it to father for approval."

Yusuke grinned. Finally! A case! "Hey toddler! What's going on? Trouble somewhere?" He marched in, cracking his knuckles and getting ready for a good fight.

Koenma stood on his chair and pointed and angry finger at Yusuke. "Mind your elders!" He yelled. Plopping down in his chair he began stamping his paperwork, muttering in between. "It's just a demon cult in Ohio. No biggie." STAMP "Approved."

Yusuke scratched his head thoughtfully before hopping on the corner of the desk and sitting down cross legged. "Ohio? Where's that?"

Koenma glared at him and yanked the paperwork out from where Yusuke had sat on it. "America." STAMP "Approved." STAMP "Denied."

The Spirit Detective's grin returned in full swing. "So I'm going to the States? Sweet!"

"No. You're not." Koenma ignored him and stamped the soul-ed paperwork. "Approved." STAMP "Approved." STAMP "Approved." STAMP "App- what is this doing in here? Fifteen souls in agreement for the Angels to win the World Series? snort Yeah Right. Denied." STAMP

Yusuke scratched his head in confusion. "Huh? But you just said a demon cult was in Ohio?"

STAMP "One of the other teams will take care of it." Koenma waved it off.

"Other teams!? But I thought I was your team!" Yusuke yelled, suddenly feeling like he was getting left out of the good fight.

Koenma looked at Yusuke like he was stupid. It was justified. "Do you really think Japan is the only place in the world to have demon problems?!"

Yusuke rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well…"

Koenma shook his head disbelievingly. "I really shouldn't be surprised." He commented, returning to work. "Approved." STAMP

Yusuke hopped down from the desk as his anger grew to curiosity. "So who are these other teams and why haven't I met any of them?"

"Because you are the only one with access to Spirit World. You are a Spirit World representative. The rest are freelance operations around the globe." Koenma explained, bored already.

"Approved." STAMP ""Denied." STAMP "Elvis Presley? I was wondering if he was ever going to croak. Approved." STAMP

"Like…" Yusuke pressed.

"Well…" Koenma looked thoughtful and began ticking off his fingers. "There's the Sailor Senshi. You've heard of them. They handle youma and inter-planetary demon."

Yusuke's jaw dropped. "Alien demons?! I thought that was just a publicity stunt!"

"There's the Watcher's Counsel. The Scooby Gang and the Slayer in west USA. Blade, a vampire hunter in New York City. Ghost Rider, a vengeance demon out of hell. Alucard over in Europe…" Koenma continued through his paperwork as though he weren't interuped.

STAMP STAMP STAMP "Approved, approved, approved." He picked up the next piece of paperwork curiously. "Another Special Request from Superman to be brought back to life." He shook his head, clicking his tong. "The favors we pull just for a world save these days. Approved." STAMP

"The Ghostbusters, though we try to avoid going to commercial vendors. The Z Fighters, while not local to this reality, are a favorite of my father…"

Yusuke picked his jaw up from the floor. He had heard of some of these people. He suddenly felt a little underclassed… Just a little mind you. His head fell.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle? How many times do we have to process this guy's paperwork?! Denied! Denied! Denied! Denied! Denied!" Koenma stamped the piece of paperwork repeatedly.

Koenma looked surprised at the broken form of his detective. He shrugged his shoulders before getting an evil smile on his face. "Are you really that itching for a fight?"

"Yes!" Yusuke shook a fist in the air.

"Well there is a tentacle sex demon some of the local demon hunters are handling. Thing is, in order to defeat it you have to first let it-"

"No! No! No!" Yusuke shook his head quickly, waving away with his hands and a panicked look on his face. "I'm quite alright! I'm just fine!"

"Hmph." Koenma smirked, having successfully gotten one over his Spirit Detective.

"Approved." STAMP "Approved." STAMP "Denied." STAMP

"So…"

Koenma looked up from his paperwork with a raised eyebrow towards his Spirit Detective. "So…"

"Does this mean I'm not going to America?"


End file.
